villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Achilles Davenport
Achilles Davenport is the deuteragonist in Assassin's Creed III, and the main antagonist in Assassins's Creed: Rogue. He was the leader of the Colonial Assassins during the 1700s, more specifically from the Seven Years' War (1754 - 1761) and the American Revolution (1765 - 1781). He appears in Assassin's Creed III as the deuteragonist and in Assassins's Creed: Rogue as the main antagonist. He was voiced by Roger Aaron Brown. Biography Life as an Assassin Start of career Achilles was recruited in the mid-1730s and trained by Ah Tabai, the Mentor of the Caribbean Brotherhood of Assassins. In 1746, Achilles himself became the Mentor of the Colonial Assassin Brotherhood, as he had a gift for both recruitment and organization. Under his leadership, the Assassins established their base of operations in the Davenport Homestead, and spanned across the colonies and most of the Frontier, while Achilles also strengthened relations with the Iroquois tribes. He was married to a woman named Abigail and fathered a son, Connor Davenport. However, both died of typhoid fever in 1755. ''Assassin's Creed: Rogue'' Manuscript and Box and Shay's betrayal During this time, the assassins acquired a manuscript that allowed them to locate Precursor sites. Achilles sent the assassin Shay Cormac to recover an artefact from one of these sites in Lisbon, Portugal. Unknown to either of them the artefact was not a traditional Piece of Eden and when disturbed it caused a devastating earthquake resulting in the deaths of thousands of innocent people. Shay returned to Achilles traumatized and angrily confronted him about what happened. Achilles (and the rest of the Assassins) refused to believe or listen to Shay despite being aware of a similar incident occurring at Haiti. So Shay, in a desperate act to prevent yet another earthquake or more deaths from occurring, betrayed the brotherhood and tried to steal the manuscript. Achilles caught Shay in the act and after refusing to hear Shay out, tried to stop him. When Shay escaped, Achilles sent the rest of the Assassins to kill him. Achilles actions on that day proved disastrous as it inspired Shay to join the Templars, and began eliminating his former allies. By the time Achilles learned that Shay had indeed been telling the truth, Shay was fully committed to the Templar cause and had already helped to kick off the 1763 Colonial Purge. Temple in the Arctic & Fall of the Assassins Between 1756 - 1763, the Templar Order gradually exerted its influence over the American Colonies, and with the help of Shay, eliminated high ranking members within In Assassin Brotherhood. Achilles himself appeared to stay out of the conflict so that by 1761, he and his ally Liam were the only high profile Assassins left in that region. That same year, Achilles and Liam journeyed to the Arctic looking for a Precursor temple. Shay and Haytham fought through the ice and guards before finally confronting the two Assassins. Achilles and Liam reached the artefact before the Templars, however, when confronted with the object, Achilles realised it was not the same type of apple used by Ezio and other high profile Assassins. The artefacts in these temples were there to stabilize the world, not a weapon to save it or control it. Arriving at that moment, Shay (who still held some regret about killing his former comrades, despite being fully committed to the Templars by this point) angrily confronted Achilles, pointing out that this whole disaster could have been avoided if the Assassin mentor had only listened to him. Achilles was convinced by Shay's words, but Liam didn't care and attempted to kill Shay. Achilles (perhaps in a bid to make amends and prevent more deaths) tried to stop him and they accidentally disturbed the artefact, triggering another earthquake. The four fled and while Shay would fight against Liam, Haytham pursued the fleeing Achilles. Shay ultimately killed Liam and arrived just in time to witness the end of the duel, with the Templar Grand Master emerging victorious over the Assassin Mentor. Haytham wanted to kill Achilles, but Shay pointed out that with a lack of opposition, the Templar Order grew more powerful. Confident that Achilles was no longer a threat (and realizing that someone had to tell the Assassins about the pillars), the Templars decided to show mercy and allowed Achilles to live provided he resigned from his role as an Assassin and other members of the order about what had happened. To be on the safe side though, Haytham shot Achilles non-fatally in the leg, permanently crippling him. Later life & death By 1763, the Assassins were hunted down and eliminated by the Templars, during the aftermath of the French and Indian War, with Achilles being the sole survivor. Following this, Achilles went into exile in the wilderness of the Frontier, residing alone at the Davenport Manor for the next 6 years. The decision to let him live, however, would ultimately prove to be a fatal decision for the Colonial Templars. In 1769, Achilles abiding by the terms of his defeat began mentoring a new student, Haythams own son, a young boy Ratonhnhaké:ton, whom he later dubbed Connor. Although still a reasonably capable fighter, Achilles mostly stayed away from the front lines due to his old age, and deteriorating health. Having learnt from his mistakes, Achilles watched from the sidelines, offering advice, training and guidance, as Connor gradually undid all of Shay's work and avenged Achilles fallen comrades. Achilles died peacefully in 1781 at the age of 71, in his home and was buried by his apprentice Connor, next to his wife and son. Personality and Characteristics As a result of losing his family and for failing the Assassin Order under his leadership, Achilles lost his will to fight and became stoic and disillusioned in the Assassins' cause. When first meeting and training Ratonhnhaké:ton, Achilles was a strict, insensitive and somewhat short-tempered man. He was quick to reprimand, discourage, and correct his naive and brash apprentice. Connor possessed a highly romanticized and idealized view of the Assassins and his mission, believing that destroying the Templars would grant freedom to all of mankind. This was a strong contrast to Achilles' cynical but rational view of the world. As a result, Achilles often lectured Connor to warn him that his views and actions (while noble) were misguided and potentially dangerous. Connor would argue in disagreement and the two criticized each other on occasions. Despite this, Achilles was not without heart, as he genuinely cared for Connor and took pride in his accomplishments; so much so that Achilles became an important father figure and mentor. Over the years, Achilles watched as the Homestead flourished into a thriving and loving community, giving Achilles a sense of hope for America's future. Trivia *A deleted dialogue has Achilles telling Connor about his family and their deaths, and how he contemplated suicide after losing them. *Achilles' nickname "the Old Man on the Hill" is reminiscent of the moniker given to another Mentor in the Order, Rashid ad-Din Sinan: "the Old Man of the Mountain". *Achilles is the only villain in Assassin's Creed: Rogue who the player will never actually battle or injure. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elderly Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Delusional Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Extremists